Girl Talk
by Sarcastrow
Summary: Hermione and Lavender have a couple of important conversations. A Sisters of the Moon Story


Girl Talk

_ It was her face, behind the wolf, her face in the mirror. Her arm that was covered in the blood that was dripping off the end of the wand held tightly in her hand. A small girl, with bushy dark red hair, was clinging to her back. The light brown fur that covered her body rippled with powerful muscles as she winked at herself in the mirror, then she turned and raced from the room._

Lavender sat up with a start. She was panting and sweating in her bed.

"Lavender? Are you alright?" Hermione's voice floated through the drawn curtains.

"Yes, I'm fine," she whispered back. "Just a nightmare."

The curtains parted and Hermione sat at the foot of her bed. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I know you really love… loved Ron, but you have to know, oh god he's such a prat, you have to know he wasn't really in love with you."

It was two weeks of constant crying on Parvati's shoulder, and her best friend's insistence that she be honest with herself, that let Lavender answer the question truthfully.

"Yes, I know," and a few more tears slid from her eyes. "But it wasn't him I was dreaming about." She smiled, "for a change." She took Hermione's hand. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I should have known. Parvati told me, but did I listen, NOOOO!" and she laughed for the first time in two weeks. Then she became serious. "I know you heard me use… that word. I didn't mean it. I'm not like that," and she was crying again.

Hermione pulled her into and embrace. "I know," she said, patting Lavenders back. "I know you're not. Love makes us say stupid things. I'm certainly not immune to that."

Lavender sat back against the headboard.

"So, you really do love him, don't you?" It wasn't really a question.

"You can't tell Lav, I'm not ready for him to know."

"He's the only one that doesn't then. We all figured that out years ago, but you never made a move. That's why I thought I had a chance, even after Padma told me all about the Yule Ball."

"What about the Yule Ball?"

"You don't know?" She chuckled. "He spent the entire time staring at you lovesick, and glaring at Krum with murder in his eyes, according to Padma."

Hermione smiled "Did he, well I just remember the row we had in the common room."

"And that didn't give you a clue as to his feelings?"

"Maybe, but I was so mad. He should have asked me first, right when they announced it, but he and Harry, morons that they are, didn't even notice me."

"Oh they noticed, you were um… blossoming at that point, and I saw several of the guys eyeing you, but wasn't Harry all obsessed with Chang then?"

"Yeah he wa… who was eyeing me?"

"Neville, of course, and George Weasley, lets see, who else. Oh, there were a bunch of Ravenclaw guys that would follow you with their eyes whenever you were in the great hall. I think you kind of have a fan club over there."

Hermione looked surprised, "Really?"

"You know for someone who's as brilliant as you are, you can be incredibly thick at times." Lavender said shaking her head.

"Yes, and I'm terrible at the broom too, kind of evens things out a bit, eh?" she said grinning.

Lavender laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. Friends?" She held out her hand.

"Never weren't," Hermione said, and took her hand.

"I still have to pretend I hate you for a while, just for appearance sake."

"Not a problem, we know better."

"I've taught him well, you can thank me later."

Hermione smiled, "well then, I'll be sure to do that, when I have confirmation." She laughed and rose from the bed. "Good night Lavender."

"Good night Hermione."

(###)

It was her first night back in her dorm room bed, and Lavender was crying softly with happiness into her pillow.

"Lavender?" Hermione's voice said from beyond the curtains, "are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, as Hermione slipped onto her bed, "just happy. I'm out from under Madam Pomfrey, and back in my own bed," she said hugging her pillow. "And I have friends," she said taking Hermione's hand, "real friends."

"Yes you do, and never forget that. We're always here for you, always," Hermione said seriously.

"I know," she said, squeezing Hermione's hand and nodding, "I know. So, you're off to Australia tomorrow?"

"Yes, and there's something I've been meaning to say to you before we go."

Lavender looked at her bemused, "what's that?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

Hermione just sat and looked at her, waiting for her to make the connection. It actually took less time than she thought it would.

"Oh," she said smiling, "the prat finally got up the nerve, huh."

"Well, no, not at first." Hermione said blushing, "but he certainly has since." A wide smile grew on her face.

"You're welcome. Bring me something nice back from Australia then, preferably tall, blond, and tanned."

"I'll try, but you may have to settle for a dress." She said laughing, and rising from the bed. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Good night Hermione."

"Goodnight Lavender."


End file.
